<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always his fault by Pretty_Youngjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665606">Always his fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Youngjo/pseuds/Pretty_Youngjo'>Pretty_Youngjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dongju is just mentioned in a single sentence, Human! Youngjo, M/M, Vampire Prince! Hwanwoong, When you are trying to write plot for a request and it turns into this, author regrets everything, this tag thing is confusing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Youngjo/pseuds/Pretty_Youngjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwanwoong swears that he has never meet a weirder human in his immortal life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always his fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwanwoong swears that he has never meet a weirder human in his immortal life.</p><p>Kim Youngjo is definitely weird. After being threatened to get his blood and life sucked out so many times by Hwanwoong, he would expect the boy to be atleast a bit wary. But here they are, with the boy hugging him like some sort of teddy bear.</p><p>He swears he will make Youngjo realise he is a feared Vampire Prince and not some fluffy soft toy. </p><p>With all his grace he held the boy by his shoulders and pushed him behind until his back hit the wall and he had no where to go, trapped between the wall and the Vampire Prince himself.</p><p>He glared at the soft brown eyes with his blood red ones, hoping to see atleast a bit of reaction. What he actually gets is something he definitely didn't see coming. </p><p>Youngjo pouts cutely before moving forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips, and back to hugging him again!</p><p>He is left gaping and somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Xion laughing at him. And it's Youngjo's fault. Always his fault!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first work here and it already sucks TwT</p><p>Enjoy if you can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>